Playing Around
by Icy Imp
Summary: Justin wants to let Brian play out a scene, but he gets a little in over his head. Warning: playful-ish spanking.


Back again! I wrote this in a matter of about two days, most of it was in the span of a few hours. So please go easy. :P (again, though, constructive criticisms are always loved and will be rewarded with more stories!)

* * *

"Principal Kinney?" Justin had knots in his stomach. He couldn't believe they were actually going to go through with this. That he'd really put Brian up to this. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did." Brian leaned against his desk, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. He knew Justin was uncomfortable and he loved it. He loved that he had so much power over the younger man. He loved being in control. "I've been told by some of your teachers that you have constantly been skipping classes, and when you _are _in class, you're disrespectful to faculty and other students. You should know that I won't tolerate this kind of behavior."

"Yes, sir." His voice was sheepish. Even considering his role, he hadn't expected to sound like that. "It won't happen again."

"You're right. I'll be seeing to that." He reached inside his top desk drawer and pulled out a wooden paddle, stroking the side of it and holding it out for Justin to see. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Real oak. And you see all the holes in it? That makes it so there's less resistance. More power behind each and every swat you've earned."

Butterflies flitted around in Justin's stomach. He looked at the paddle and wondered just how hard Brian intended on swinging it. They were just playing, after all. Surely he wouldn't hurt him. "How many... um. How many have I earned, Principal Kinney?"

"Let's see... For the tardiness, I'd say one for each day you were late... but you'd rack up so many, you wouldn't be walking for days." The twinkle in his eye was evident. "So, let's say five for the tardies, five for the disrespectful attitude, and another five for preventative measure. Fifteen total."

_Stay in character. _He kept needing to remind himself. He was a naughty high-schooler. This kind of thing had happened to him before. Still, though, fifteen with a paddle seemed like a lot. "Sir, isn't that a little harsh? I've only had eight before." He was proud of himself for that – he sounded pretty confident in what he'd said.

"I think it's fair, considering what you've done. Maybe it will teach you to be a better student." He swung the paddle in the air, listening to the _wooshing_ sound that it made. He bought that paddle purely for that sound. It was so primal and crude, but classic and refined at the same time. It was truly perfect. "Bend over the desk, Mr. Taylor." He placed a firm, guiding hand on Justin's shoulder and slowly helped him bend over the desk.

"Brian," Justin said in a panic as he felt the hand leave him, "don't... go too hard on me." He didn't know why he'd agreed to this. He was bent over Brian's _work desk _and he was so vulnerable. What if Cynthia walked in and found them? Sure, it was after hours, but she could have forgotten something... and heard them. God, this was a stupid idea.

As though he sensed why Justin was panicking, Brian's hand was back on Justin's shoulder, softly rubbing. He wasn't going to drop his role, though. "I know it's scary taking so many swats, Justin." Brian said with a kindness in his firm voice, "You'll be fine." He let his fingers trail from Justin's shoulder all the way to the base of his skull. "Take a few deep breaths, son." Brian knew calling Justin 'son' was a sure way to calm him down. It had never failed him before.

He soaked in Brian's soothing words and took the advice, taking in a couple of deep breaths before relaxing against the desk.

"I'm going to begin your punishment, now, Justin." Brian's tone was firm. He was wholly in his role once more as he flipped up the back of Justin's old school blazer, watching every small reaction from the younger man.

Justin felt so weak when Brian spoke. Any time he opened his mouth, Justin quaked. "Yes, sir." He whispered, reaching over to grasp the opposite side of the desk.

With a final gentle squeeze to Justin's shoulder, Brian raised the paddle and brought it down on his beautiful, round backside. "Count, Mr. Taylor."

"Fuck!" He yelped as the paddle landed hard on his target. Brian wanted him to count? _Principal_. Not Brian. Principal Kinney. "One."

"That's an extra for your foul language, young man." He said, swinging the paddle again. He loved when they played games like this. It stroked his ego even more being so very in charge, even if it was just a facade.

"I'm sorry, sir, please don't." Justin wasn't enjoying the game as much as Brian was. He wasn't turned on by being paddled, but by Brian's unyielding attitude. Every time Brian spoke in that firm, cold voice, Justin's dick twitched in anticipation.

"Count, Justin."

"Two, sir." He tried to concentrate on his lover's hand that rested on the back of his neck, instead of the increasing burn on his backside.

"Only fourteen more to go." He continued swinging, while Justin continued counting.

Each was fully playing their role for the other. Brian, the reluctant principal; Justin, the teary eyed schoolboy. Justin wasn't having any difficulty stepping into his role, thanks to Brian. He'd assumed, incorrectly, that because they were playing, Brian would go easy on him. He almost wished that he hadn't agreed to play this game, when it came to the tenth swing and he was sobbing openly. His words were nearly incoherent when he begged, "Please, Bri, stop!"

Brian put the paddle down, then, and squeezed the back of Justin's neck sweetly. "You only have six more to go. Can you take it?" He didn't wait for a response, but instead, he made up Justin's mind for him when he reached inside yet another desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of water.

Justin began to panic when Brian's hand left him. He made tiny moaning noises, wanting the touch again. But the water bottle was set in front of him and he realized what Brian was doing, and he appreciated it. Brian assisted him, getting him off the desk, and twisted the cap off the bottle before lifting it to Justin's lips and letting him sip from it slowly. "Not too fast, Justin." He warned, still somewhat stern. He pulled the bottle away and set it on the desk, looking at Justin's face and swiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Are you okay?"

Unable to catch his breath, Justin simply nodded. He was upset and in pain and he still had almost half of this stupid game left to go.

"I pushed you too hard." Brian said, drawing the boy in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He rubbed Justin's back with one hand, carding his other hand though Justin's blonde hair. "Relax."

Justin's arms immediately wrapped around Brian's neck and he cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh." He shouldn't have hit Justin so hard. They were only playing. This was just for fun before they had some great sex. Fuck, he was stupid. But Justin should have told him. Justin should have spoken up and stopped him. "I'm sorry. Come on. You're okay." He slipped his hands down inside Justin's waistband and he snaked down to rub Justin's sore ass.

"Christ!" Yelped Justin, "Don't fucking touch me!" It hurt too much – he didn't want to be touched. Especially by Brian. He pushed Brian back and flung himself dramatically onto the couch, making sure his ass didn't touch anything. He pulled one of those God-awful decorative pillows to his chest and began to cry softly into it.

Brian wasn't about to leave, though. He was too stubborn for that, and he knew his sunshine needed him. He knelt beside the couch and rubbed Justin's back gently. "I know I was too hard, Justin. Don't make me feel worse than I already do, okay?"

Justin suddenly wished he hadn't pushed Brian away. He wanted a hug, and he wanted Brian to make the burning in his ass go away. But it was too late. The thought made him cry even harder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" His tone had a hard edge to it, though he didn't intend for it to. He probably came off as insensitive, but really, Brian didn't understand the apology. He was the one who'd fucked up by making Justin go along with a game he didn't want to, even if it was Justin's idea. This whole thing was one big fuck up.

He cautiously turned around, making sure his ass didn't touch the couch. He looked at Brian with hurt in his eyes, and he leaned up for another hug, surprising the older man. "I'm sorry."

Brian understood then, as he took the boy in for the hug. Justin was sorry for pushing him away. That was endearing. "It's okay. Come on, why don't we go home?" _Home_. He was really turning soft. Fucking Justin was turning him into a stereotypical breeder. Fuck.

Justin nodded and slowly got up, leaning on Brian just a little more than he needed to. "Brian..." He started quietly, "Do you want to finish?"

"Finish what?"

"Finish this. You want to, I know it." He paused, knowing that Brian was unconvinced. "It's only six more. I can take it." His voice was meek, but he tried to sound strong.

By this point, the mood was ruined and they both knew it. Sure, they'd still fuck at the apartment, but they didn't need _mood_ to fuck. But Brian could see that this was something Justin needed to do. "Do you want another sip of water?" He asked, skeptically eying the boy for a long moment.

"No, I'm okay." He was a little bit surprised that Brian had actually taken him up on his offer, but he was still okay with it.

He picked up the paddle and watched as Justin looked at it fearfully. He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Don't worry." He put the paddle back inside the desk and firmly shut the drawer before walking around to the front again. "You're getting the rest with my hand." He sat down on the couch, legs apart, and made a small 'come hither' gesture with his index finger. "Come on, Mr. Taylor."

Justin felt immediately better knowing he wasn't going to be going over the desk again. He still felt a little nervous, but he bit it back and bent over one of Brian's knees. He felt Brian's entire arm wrap around his waist, and he smiled. The closeness made this much more bearable. "Principal Kinney?" He started, "It _is_ only six, right?"

"Yes. And you don't have to count them." He paused, carding a hand through Justin's hair. "Are you ready?" He asked, momentarily breaking his role.

"Yes, sir." He held on to Brian's leg tightly, waiting. When he felt the firm hand come down on his already hot ass, he cried out without restraint. He knew full well that Brian was going easy on him, but as the hand descended again, Justin didn't much care. It reignited the flame in his ass and it _burned_. "Brian!"  
He knew Justin was all right, so he continued. "That's Principal Kinney to you, young man." He scolded playfully. He lightened up his swats even more, barely tapping now. "Four, five... and six." The sixth and final swat he applied a little pressure to, but not nearly enough to hurt his lover. He quickly got Justin off his lap and stood him up between his legs. "There. You've been punished for your misdeeds and now, your slate is clean."

Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he nodded. "Thank you, Principal Kinney, for disciplining me."

"You're welcome." He smiled and waited a very brief moment before he stood and opened his arms again. The roles melted away. Now, it was just Brian and Justin, and he knew exactly what his sunshine needed.

Justin was eager for the hug this time. He leaned against Brian's chest, sniffling just the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry."

He briefly wondered if Justin was using this to atone for something he'd done. After all, this whole scene was Justin's idea. "Hush." He cooed soft words, uncharacteristically gentle as he rubbed Justin's back. "I'm proud of you, sonny boy. I really am."

* * *

Please review!

Love and luck,

A ;)


End file.
